Discriminating Grace
by BellasBitten
Summary: Harry Potter  Twilight Crossover. Alice has been killed, and Jasper has lost his purpose in life. But when a strange proposal throws the Cullen family off Balance,can Jasper find his spot of hope? How does Dumbledore know of them, and of their way of life
1. prologue

**A/N …wow. How I came up with this, I'll never know. Twilight / Harry Potter Crossover**

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters that are publicly recognized and am not making any money from them.**

**Pairings (I love them, too.): Jasper/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, and so on and so forth. (ExB, ExR, such and such obvious pairings)**

Preface -

Jasper's Points of View

She died. She died because of me.

I sat on the ground, remorse flooding my being. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I didn't need too- I wanted to die. She was gone from my life… My savior, My Angel. My Alice. My dear, dear Alice. She was dead because of me. I had been too late, too late to save her from him. I clutched at the ground, still refusing to breathe. Edward was standing by my side, looking down on my pathetic, curled form. Too late, yet again. I knew he was thinking this of me. If not that, then he was blaming me. I knew it…everyone should be blaming me for taking our sister out of our lives.

"I won't blame you." Edward spoke clearly. I gazed up at him, snarling.

"You should! I took her away from our family. I hurt her…" Edward gazed down at me, his flat expression giving nothing away. His eyes were the only sign of life. Hurt radiated from them. I looked away from that excruciating hurt. It did me no good- I could still feel it. My fists balled. His hurt was only a dim echo- a shadow of my own. It only served to make mine ever more powerful. I crumbled to the ground, dry-sobbing.

Edward left the clearing, never looking back.

I stayed there for the rest of the day. As the sun set, it cast long shadows, and figures flitted through the trees. Flocks of birds sung happily, ghosting over the tips of every spruce. I finally stood, still shaking, and gazed at Alice's still-smoldering ashes. Pain shot through my chest, but I did my best to ignore it. I had to start a new life- I needed to prove to myself that I could still live. That I was still of some worth to the world. I had seen Edward, on those days that he had been without Bella. He had been past miserable. I would not repeat his error. I would live for Alice as much as I would live for myself.

Determined, I turned my back to Alice's ashes, and moved into the trees.

♥♥♥

I will love you all to bits if you review. And if you're lucky, I'll have chapter One up by Tomorrow! Want to know who killed Alice? Want to know how the famous Harry Potter ties into all this? R&R!!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N It's not my first Fanfic, but it is on So I'm a tiny bit confused on how things work around here. )**

Chapter One –

Jasper's POV

I gazed at the plaster of the ceiling, allowing the pain to have me. It had been a week without her… I was in a dreadful state. I could barely say her name without being greeted with blistering pain. It never seemed to cease. I sighed- It seemed so lonely without her bounciness. Her smile could light up a room- in our case, a household. My hands clenched at the memory of the man whom had taken her away. A black-robed man- his hood being pulled up so far that I couldn't hope to spy his face.

The man had stalked towards our house, snarling for us to open the door. Around twenty others had followed him- presumably his accomplices. I remember him screaming for us to open our door and pledge allegiance. To a Dark Lord, he had said. Our response had been nothing more than a snarl to leave us in peace. He had wanted our power- wanted Vampires to serve his lord. Carlisle had kept us inside for three days- many of us where weak with hunger by now. It had been nearly two thirds of a month since our last hunting trip.

What worsened the encounter was when he had blown open our door by some hidden forced and staggered into our home. Alice was screaming for us to run- it had likely been from a recent Vision. The man made a snap decision… A snap decision that altered my life for the rest of eternity.

He had drawn a long stick from his robes. At first, I had scoffed at t5he thought of us possibly hurting us with such a mediocre weapon. It was purely ridiculous. I had thought it impossible.

I thought wrong.

An odd, bright blue mist had seeped from the tip, preceding to envelope my beloved. My family had stood, shell shocked, as Alice began to scream.

The screaming was not only frightened, it was pain filled; as if his ridiculously pathetic stick was causing her pain. However, the inevitability of her anguish in those cries was clear. Whatever our family could do; whatever I could do, it was all in vein. She could not be rescued from the torture that this man was putting her through.

In the next second, I launched towards the hooded man in rage, trying to rip his still-beating heart from his chest. I was determined that it would not be beating for much longer. One of his accomplices pulled one of the familiar sticks out at me, freezing me in the air. I floated, hanging in mid-air, my mind not accepting what was happening. The next thing I knew was being crashed against a wall, having been thrown 20 feet through the air by a stick. I was gasping for breath as I righted my self amongst the ruble of one of our walls.

My family gazed at Alice as she continued her screaming, and judging by their expressions, all five of them were rooted to the spot. The only sound was Alice's screams before Carlisle cried out.

"Please stop!" He yelled, and I could hear a note of unfamiliar hysteria lacing his voice. I gazed at him in surprise, and the four others behind Carlisle mimicked my expression. Alice's screams continued, seemingly shaking the air. She was gasping and dry sobbing through her screams, begging for mercy. Carlisle looked to the intruder helplessly. Finally, with an over exaggerated sigh, he allowed her to drop to the flour. Her screams stopped, but she continued to sob uncontrollably, whimpering.

"The Cruciatus Curse… Antonin is feeling particularly despicable today." One of the people behind the man murmured- a distinctly female voice.

"Silence, Bellatrix" the man at the front snarled, pulling his hood away from his face. Antonin stood over a gasping Alice, His long face was worked into a sick, vain smirk, Twisted though otherwise. It was obvious he had been in a brush with a dangerous chemical of some sorts that had distorted his face. The figures behind him assembled into a semi circle, closing off the doorway to the driveway.

"Will you join the Dark Lord in his quest for supreme power?" Antonin asked my family acidly, spitting besides Alice's huddled form. Alice curled into a tighter Ball, trying to keep herself away from the sick demon standing over her. Carlisle surveyed them, likely calculating chances of escape. He had begun to open his mouth to provide an answer, when Edward spoke up.

"We would rather die."

"Edwa-!" Carlisle began, trying to make up for his sons inexplicable outburst, but it was too late. Antonin cut him off.

"Very well." Antonin's face was hard, a mask of granite- not unlike the skin of the six vampires his cronies surrounded. Antonin was about to speak, when Alice spoke through her gasping. I angled myself towards her, intent on taking away all discomfort, but she shooed me away. She wanted to stay where she was.

"I love you, Jasper." She whispered, passion soaking her heavy words. Her eyelids fluttered imperceptibly, and I moved forwards again. She waved me away again.

Antonin's sharp words brought me back to the reality of the situation. We had just refused an offer from a very dangerous man, who had my wife at his feet. I gazed back at him, and his next sentence seemed to root me to the ground where I stood.

"Then let this visit deliver a warning to you, who are now considered enemies of the Dark Lord." And with that, he pointed his weapon at Alice, and screamed.

"_AVADA KADAVRA!"_

Alice, bellow him, cried out, and burst into flames.

She was ash within seconds.

**A/N**

**Review Luffies! Here is some background on Antonin Dolohov. (All of this information is taken from Wikipedia)**

**Antonin Dolohov** was one of the five Death Eaters who murdered Gideon and Fabian Prewett, who were Molly Weasly's, brothers. He also tortured many Muggles and opponents of Voldemort during the first war. Dolohov was caught shortly after Igor Karkaroff who named him during his own trial. He was sent to Azkaban, but escaped during the mass breakout of January 1996 He fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and is currently in Azkaban prison. Because of his name, which is of Slavic origin, he could possibly be a graduate of Durmstrang which might explain his excellency in the dark arts since these are taught at Durmstrang.

Dolohov is described as having a long, pale, twisted face, which Harry recognises from the report on the escaped Death Eaters in Order of the Phoenix

During the battle, he proved that he was one of the most dangerous Death Eaters. He single-handedly defeated Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Necille Longbottom at one time. He later got caught in the battle and was sent to Azkaban.

Dolohov is a character from the _War and Peace _novel by Leo Tolstoy Dolohov from _War and Peace_ is brave but rude, cruel and violent towards most people, but at the same time very loving and caring towards his mother and sisters. Antonin is typically a Central and Eastern European name


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Please Review, I enjoy them so much! It's very nice to hear that my writing is appreciated and enjoyed. However, I would also like to hear some constructive criticism. That does not mean that I will accept Flames. You flame me, I'm not gonna have a breakdown and cry. I'll ignore you.**

Chapter Two – 

Jasper's POV

The soft knock on the door went almost unheard by my sensitive ears. Even though I heard the knock, I refused to climb from my couch and open the door. Each movement, each face, object, sound and smell would remind me of the one I lost, not even a week ago. So I simply coped with feigned ignorance, allowing the persistent knocks to continue as though unheard. Frustration radiating from the hall, Emmett finally opted to break my door down instead of simply opening it. After seeing what he had done, he gave a sheepish smile.

"Esme's gonna have a cow about this. Third one this month…" I didn't crack a smile for him, even though that's what any older brother would do. I couldn't find Emmett's sunny personality of any help to me. I couldn't take joy in his jokes anymore…there was no joy in this world left for me. I was hollow.

Emmett frowned at my ignoring him.

"Carlisle is in the dining room, the mail's in." Emmett informed me sullenly, obviously sore about me ignoring his presence. On a whim, I glanced at him, reading the excitement coming from him.

"What?" I croaked, my voice cracking from lack of use.

"We have some…interesting mail." Emmett informed me dryly, turning to leave the room. I gazed after him a moment, and then turned my attention back to the plaster of the ceiling. The mail would change nothing- it could make no difference in my life. The only thing that would was bringing her back. I snorted. Mail could not do that, no matter how much I may hope.

After a moment, a loud explanation- particularly foul mouthed- from downstairs brought me back from my moping.

"Esme!" It was Emmett's voice. I sensed the surprise, and was down the stairs like a shot. Had someone hurt Esme? Was something wrong? How-ever, instead of finding a desperate scene with Esme's life in danger, I found Emmett dancing about in a purely ridiculous manner, chanting.

"Esme swore! Esme swoooorrrreee!!" Emmett chanted, laughing. Esme growled, not pleased at all by Emmett's foolery. It helped none that Rosalie was goading him on, and Edward laughing against his will.

"It was an explanation of surprise!" Esme defended herself, scowling. I looked around the room, to find Edward gone, as usual. Likely watching Bella sleep. That boy needs to get a hobby. Emmett was chanting, and Esme and Carlisle were attempting to lead him to the couch. Rosalie had adopting a stance similar to mine, standing on the opposite side of the couch. Arms crossed, legs apart and slightly annoyed. Perfectly Rosalie. I knew that my own expression was void of emotion, much to the dislike of my family. Their disinclination to accept this new Jasper spoke volumes.

Once Emmett had settled, the family turned their interest to Carlisle. In his hand, he held a rustic Envelope, thick and quite heavy looking. On one side, green ink spelled their address (It was addressed to Carlisle) and, upon turning it over, a heavy, purple wax sealed could be seen. In his other hand, was a note, written in the familiar Emerald colored ink.

With a quick glance at the family, reassuring him that every one was paying attention, Carlisle began to read.

Carlisle and Family- 

_Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry has me contact you in the hopes that you will send one of your children to help our students with their studies. We are well aware of the fact that being among all of these mortals may be difficult for your family, but we have the utmost trust in your judgment. We are sure that our students would appreciate the knowledge from experience._

_Yours truly,_

Professor Mc.Gonagal 

I watched as our family began to discuss this rash proposal. Carlisle was friends with Dumbledore, whom had helped him along more than once. He was obviously eager to help this self-acclaimed 'Wizard'.

"How do you know that Wizard's and Witches truly exist, and he is not just lying?" Rosalie asked Carlisle, her snotty attitude showing through with this question.

"Rosalie…If you do recall, we have already been in a brush with Wizards." Carlisle answered softly, and I lowered my head. I was sure that everyone in the room could feel my pain. Emmett looked perturbed.

"But, if these are the same people. Then why-?" Carlisle cut him off before he could say anymore.

" These Wizards are not the same. I know Dumbledore…" Carlisle broke off, chuckling humorlessly "And he would not call himself a '_Dark Lord_' "

The family fell silent, contemplating whom to send. It was obvious that Rosalie and Emmett would not go- they had already planned a trip to god-knows where. Greece, or something equally as fancy. Carlisle couldn't bear to leave his hospital, while Esme had gardening clubs to go to. Of course, Edward leaving Bella was out of the question. Last time lover boy left, both human and Vampire were so depressed, neither could function properly. So that left me.

"I'll do it." I sighed, and Carlisle shot me a concerned glanced.

"You're not as well trained, Jasper, it will be incredibly hard for you." Carlisle pointed out the obvious. I merely shook my head.

"It will serve as practice. Humans will always be around there, so I may become desensitized. It would certainly work in my favor." My smile turned into a grimace. Carlisle gave me an anxious look, before hesitantly agreeing. He said it would be good for me. He said it would help me get over the incedent. But the truth was, I knew that nothing in this world could ever help me over come Alice.

I winced, before turning towards the stairs, intent on returning to my gazing at the ceiling. As I left, I heard Carlisle Announce to the rest of the family.

"I'll contact Dumbledore with our answer.

Jasper leaves tomorrow."

**A/N I want three new reviews for the next chapter.**

**I apologize for evil ness.**

**(Once Jasper gets to Hogwart's, the story line will pick-up. REVIEW!!!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I got way more reviews than I thought I would. xD**

**. Thank you for your great reviews, I love them. Remember, if you review, then you contribute to Ever chapter. Every review helps me write- and I always read them. Thank you so much, guys.**

**Also, to clear a few things up- Jasper was intent on burying Alice's ashes out in the forest- he brought them out there, but that was his limit. He didn't get around to burying her. I'm so sorry for all mistakes, I'm currently missing a beta –hint hint-**

**And now… Time to re-animate my Disclaimer! -**

_**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters that are publicly recognized and am not making any money from them**___

Chapter Three – Hermione's POV

Harry and Ron where laughing as we boarded the train- probably over another sick jock from Fred and George's shop. I groaned, and ignored them as efficiently as I could. Those two could be so LOUD!

It was our Seventh year here at Hogwarts. Things had settled down after our disastrous Fifth year, and our Sixth was exactly what we had needed- a normal year. I recounted the events that had happened in our climactic battle over the "Prophecy." One wizard was NOT sent to Azkaban- Antonin Dolohov. There were rumors that he was going on a rampage along with others of the Dark lord's followers- On You-Know-Who's orders, of course.

I settled into a seat as Harry and Ron continued their Insistent chatter. I turned my gaze from them and made contact with a boy, across the train. He was alone, in an empty compartment. The first thing that I noticed was his butterscotch eyes, and the amazing amount of pain held in them. And then his beauty hit me. He handsome, with a porcelain face- thought strangely rugged. His hair was longer, almost brushing his shoulder. It was blonde, with shades of brown running through it.

His expression twisted into one of confusion, and then comprehension. His expression misted over, and his eyes went at least five shades darker, near black. The compartment door crashed closed. A second later, Luna appeared around the corner, smiling a far-gone smile.

"The other compartments are full- my I sit here?" Luna inquired politely, and I motioned to the seat across from me, beside Ron. As Luna sat, I chanced a glance to the closed compartment. It was silent, except for a few stray growls. Had someone bought a dog, instead of a cat?

"Luna, do you know who that boy is? I've never seen him before, and he's at least our age, maybe older." I asked her in muted whispers, waving my hand to the closed compartment across from us. Luna gazed at the closed door a second, as if trying to see through the dark glass and wood.

"No…there shouldn't be any new seventh years, we are way too far into our education for him to just pick up here." Luna murmured, more to herself than me. She fell silent, lost in her own speculation. I returned to my own thoughts. His eyes had changed color, without any obvious incantation… I had read about this before, in a book… _Magical creatures and where to find them_…That cant be right. He's human…isn't he?

Jasper's POV

My mind was in a jumble- Not it's usual occupation. I found myself concentrating on the floor, trying to forget the scent that very nearly drove me to the edge. How could someone's blood smell so amazingly appetizing? And the girl who's blood is the most attractive of siren calls…she was sitting only a few feet from me. I ground my pointed teeth together, anchoring myself to my seat.

I will no kill the girl.

I will not kill the girl.

I will not kill the girl.

The mantra in side of my head was persistent, but not nearly enough to keep me from killing her for the blood that drove me mad with thirst. I growled against the monster at the back of my mind, threatening to break loose and wipe out the entire train. Carlisle will have to hear of this- I'll go home, and keep away. For now, I would have to endure the agonizingly long train ride.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

I ripped the door open, and let loose with a guttural snarl. The squat lady squealed, shrinking away. Not in the mood for petty human behavior, I turned and slammed the door shut. I don't think that the trolley lady sold anything else that day, as she turned the trolley around and headed write beck to the front of the train. I highly doubt that she'll want to go anywhere near my compartment for the rest of the train ride.

With A sigh, I settled into my seat, still fairly tense.

I would not be going near my _la tua contante_ anytime soon.

**A/N Here's Chapter three. Sorry for the long pause in between updates!!**


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note **

**Sorry, not an update. I'm just saying that I won't be updating for the next two weeks due to Vacation. I'm so sorry! D There fourth chapter is being written, have no fear, but it will take a long time to update. –sob-. In the meantime…**

**I want at least Ten new reviews while I'm gone… If not more. You want Romance? You want Mystery? You want a mysterious attack on certain student at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?**

**Review Now.**

**Kudos,**

**Wit**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry about the long wait and short chapter… I'm so lazy -- I promise that I'll make this chapter longer. ;; I also have to say, that I am very disappointed. In two weeks, all I got where five reviews. -Pout-**

Chapter Four- Jasper's POV

Hogwart's was…in a word, Amazing. I gazed at the medieval-looking castle in wonder from the carriage window. I sat with three different mortals. Each one was about my assumed age of seventeen. One had unruly red hair and freckles. He sat besides another boy who had black hair and the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. His face was adorned with wire-rimmed glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar across his forehead. The last was taller, a gangly youth whom had the air of a complete klutz. I ignored the three teenage boys, not wishing to strike up a conversation. Even without them talking, in the enclosed space, the smell of their blood was rich.

I gazed out the window of the _flying carriage_ in silence, trying to take in my first dose of the magic.

You heard me right. I was riding inside of a flying carriage, and pulling it were two grotesque horses. I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. They moved with the infinite grace of any normal, living horse, but these creatures had the scaly head of the mythical dragon. I kept my eyes fixed on them, shocked at the odd beasts as they towed our carriage towards Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry,

A male voice cut through my thoughts.

"You can see them, too?" I turned to see the boy with the scar, and his green eyes staring back at me in wide-eyed fascination. At first I remained tight lipped, unreplying, and didn't return his gaze. I imagined being home, with my family, and my dear, sweet Alice wrapped safely in my arms. I knew that it wouldn't happen, but I still couldn't help myself. I had to hope, lest the emptiness would swallow me whole.

"Yes, I see them" I finally replied, keeping my smooth voice quite. I could feel a slight tremble of envy come through me, and I knew that the boys ached to be me. I didn't trouble myself with their petty worries, I merely continued gazing from the window as we soared towards the school.

The boy gazed at me in a peculiar fashion, trying to figure me out. His next question, though, made me jolt.

"You have seen death"

I was thoroughly shaken, and I gazed back at him with baleful eyes. I could see that he was uncomfortable that he had exclaimed such rudeness to a stranger, but I ignored the emotions radiating from him. They only served to muddle my own jumbled thoughts, letting them rush through my head, as loud as a babbling brook. I nearly shook my head in irritation, so mixed up were my thoughts and emotions.

Finally, I turned to look him straight in the face. He flushed, seeming taken aback by my sudden approach.

"I have seen death." I told him. "I have seen it many times." The silence in the coach weighed down on us, huge and threatening to blot out our smaller beings with its large shadow. I could tell that every boy in the coach was hanging off of my every word, even without the emotion of interest that so clearly made itself known around them. I shuffled over; closer to the window, feeling suffocated. The intoxicating smell of blood was becoming too prominent. The rest of the ride was endured in silence.

**In The Castle**

I sat at the largest table in the great hall, teachers surrounding me. I watched in silence as students came pouring into the great space, filling up the tables. I could see that there were certain places for certain students. I remained in my silent, unmoving state as I watched the most peculiar processing of small children walking to a stool, putting on a talking hat, and waiting with baited breath for the hat to call some obscure word. It was absolutely confusing. I sat next to an old man who's silvery beard was worn long. He wore a pointed hat that accented his long hair- it was a deep navy blue color. His robes were the same shade of deep navy, trimmed with silver.

After the odd process of the hat had been finished, the man next to me stood. I turned just in time to see him draw a wooden stick from his robes.

I froze in horror.

It was the weapon that had killed my Alice.

I shrank backwards from it, treating it as though it were contaminated. My eyes brimmed with hatred; I glared at the object as though it had committed a great crime. In my eyes, it had. The man proceeded to place the tip of the stick to his throat, at the underside of his chin. As he spoke, his voice was magnified until it bounced around the great hall. Every child and adult alike in the room fell silent, all eyes rested on the man to my left.

"It is my great pleasure to welcome our new students into the school." His voice boomed ", and to welcome back, all students who have come here in past years." He continued on talking, setting the rules and boundaries. I found many things that he talked about unfamiliar and strange. I suppose that I'll never know exactly what a "Self-Correcting Answer Check Quill" is, or why it's banned.

Finally, The man sat, and food was all around me. The smell was delicious, and I was tempted to try it, even when I knew that it would taste like dirt. So I waited, a stone statue, resisting the tempting fragrances all around me. Food and blood mixed together to form a smell nearly as tempting as forbidden fruit. I endured through the horrible temptation, and waited patiently for the meal to end. I was restless all through out, and jumpy. I still didn't understand why I was being summoned here. Was it really just for a classroom activity?

Finally, after the man announced that it was time for the students to be off to their dorms, I looked to him. The students were filings from the great hall in great masses. The room was near deafening with all their chatter, but I could still hear his quite words.

"I suppose that your wondering why you have been brought here?" He asked me. "Besides my initial reasoning. You may even be wondering who I am."

I turned to look at him, amazed. How could this man know exactly what I was thinking? Unless we was a vampire with the same traits as Edward… But, alas, one look into his pale blue eyes assured me that he was human- and not one of us. I nodded to him, signaling that I was ready to listen. The man stood, and I realized that we where in a now-empty chamber.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. Follow me to my office, where I will tell you everything."

**I'm sorry, I said that this one would be longer, but really, it isn't. I just HAVE to leave it here though, it's the most perfect cliffy ever. Thank you, reviewers, and drop me a review!**

**Wit**


	7. Chapter 5

A/N It's the big chapter! Albus reveals all…and we get a glimpse into the mystery of the la tua contante. Keep reading, and drop me a review. (lets say…at least 10 X3)

Chapter Five – Jasper's POV

I found myself seated in a cushioned chair inside the most interesting office I had ever seen. Though the winding staircase and vast number of halls we had traveled through had been quite an experience, this office put it to shame. Contraptions made of bronze and gold adorned the walls. Moving pictures adorned the worn walls. Many such pictures were whispering. For quite some time all that I heard was "…_Vampire_…what is this school coming to…Albus, the maniac…"

The whispering put me on edge as Dumbledore took a seat in his polished oak desk. (I don't know if he actually has an oak desk, but I'm too lazy to do my research properly )

"Your father and I, Albus began, gazing over his half-moon spectacles in the most curiously speculative way. " have been rather inquisitive with each other from day one. Both of us have questions of the other that haven't been answered. A few decades of friendship had rendered little research on your way of life, as you can tell. Only five years ago did we beginning talking to each other as if we where equally human. In that time, I helped him through many medical discoveries, and we stumbled upon something that we should not have found…"

Dumbledore voice was little more than a whisper, and the paintings where leaning forwards in their frames. I gripped the side of my chair, bending it under the force of my super human strength. Dumbledore was revealing his connection to my supposed father, and with it, a piece of lost truth. My nerves where getting the best of me as I duplicated the picture's actions and leaned forward in my seat.

"…But that's a story for another time!" Dumbledore exclaimed brightly. **(AN/ hah, you didn't think I would reveal ALL the secrets on the fifth chapter, did you?)**

I gazed at the headmaster of this magical school in absolute surprise. I thought that he was to tell me everything! Dumbledore smiled sadly at me, his half-moon spectacles gleaming in the light of the fireplace.

"I need you to guard someone for me. He is of the utmost importance of our survival. The world is in grave danger because of this dark lord."

I jolted. The Dark Lord. The one who had ordered us to his mercy. The one who had sent us the 'warning'.

The reason my dear, sweet Alice was dead.

In the next half second I was out of my chair and had slammed my hands onto Dumbledore's desk. The desk splintered, but refused to break. My tawny eyes went straight to the blackest onyx. Dumbledore stared back at me calmly, unfazed.

"Where is he? Tell me were he is" My voice was little more than a snarl. "I will rip the dark lord's throat from his body."

Dumbledore sent me a glance, then looked away to his phoenix. It was a beautiful bird, consisting of red feathers and flames that liked at its wings and breast. My hate slowly evaporated as I gazed onto the eyes of understanding. Forcing myself to breath, I turned back to Dumbledore. Hi face gave nothing away, and I was suddenly ashamed that I had gone to such lengths.

I sat in my seat to listen to the rest of Dumbledore' proposal.

"To defeat him, we need you to protect someone for us as a kind of…bodyguard." Dumbledore explained, pausing before his odd use of the word. I arched an eyebrow, surveying him as he smiled a small smile to me.

"Sadly this boy certainly does need a body guard in times like these.

"His name, is Harry Potter"

Hermione's POV

I sat in my bunk, gazing at the bottom of the mattress above me. These four-poster beds where in terrible need of a fixing charm. I nearly pulled out my wand before I thought better of it. The Professors would not be pleased if they found the students charming the furniture. My thoughts involuntarily turned to the feast. The boy had been there, too. He had been seated next to Dumbledore instead of being seated with the rest of the students. In other words, he was not here to learn magic. What else could he be doing her though…?

My thoughts trailed of as sleep attempted to pull me under.

I would have to put more thought into this. I had to ask a teacher about this in the morning.

And I had to tell Ron and Harry.

I blushed a little. Ron was annoyed when I went out with Victor Krum…what will he think of this god? My blush turned into a full on flush. I did NOT just call that mystery boy a god. My thoughts were intruded upon, how ever, when my bunkmate turned to me, asking if I was all right. I hid my face in the covers, mumbling something about mystery boys always getting the wrong thoughts about them.

My bunkmate moved to turn of the light, but I beat her to it.

The light flicked off, and I made a promise before I faded off to sleep.

I was going to figure this mystery out.

**Please review, if you do you'll get the next chapter written faster!**

**Wit**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N oh my goodness, what happened to all of my faithful reviewers? (**

**Here's your Chapter Six, then. If you just HAVE to have it ;)**

Chapter Six – Jasper's POV 

The Corner of the Potions Classroom was dank and smelled of dried herbs. I gasped, scrunching my nose against the unpleasantly strong odor. Apparently, my charge was supposed to be in this Classroom. His first class of the year, apparently. The Potions teacher smiled acidly, as though ready my thoughts against the smell. I doubt he needed that power. The look of absolute revulsion on my face was quite enough to give anyone a clear message, dense as one may be.

Before long, students began to file into the room, chattering excitedly. The smell of rich, luscious blood filled the room, and I stiffened. One smell could out do all of them, and a girl sitting so close to Harry Potter it presented a problem was emanating it. If she continued to sit by him, I may not be able to perform my duties.

With a snarl, I remained anchored to my seat, resisting the need to kill the girl in front of all the petty, naïve school children.

I looked to the front of the Classroom. The teacher was scowling at the class as if each of them had done something to personally offend him. Sadly, the idea was quite plausible, as the students continued jabbering without granting him a second glance.

I smiled a soft smile. I would have to leave soon- holding my breath had become quite uncomfortable.

Without another word, I swept out the room.

I failed to notice a mousy girl with brown hair ask to be excused, and quietly follow me.

Hermione's POV 

Though inhumanly beautiful he may be, he was not getting out of my sight so easily. With a sly promise to return, I hurried of to the 'Washroom'. In reality, I followed the boy. He moved with surprising grace and a fluidity that is uncommon among teenage boys. He certainly looked my age, Beauty aside. The spell I had recently made up came to mind, and I thanked myself for my own cunning.

"_Muffliato_" I murmured, directing the spell to the boy. He whipped around, intent on catching who ever had been following him, only to find an empty hallway. The suits of armor had come in handy more than once, and I found myself thanking them yet again. As the boy turned, and continued to walk down the hallway, I began my quite quest once again.

I finally found myself at the stairs of the school. The boy sat down, cursing his own stupidity, by the looks of it. Hand over his eyes, two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, he silently confounded all the teachers and students of this school to the fiery pits of Hades. I found myself slightly irked at his silent musings, but continued to listen in.

"Alice…" He murmured the name softly, and looked up at the ceiling. I saw sadness in his eyes, sadness so great I found myself on the brink of tears. He continually murmured the name, as if waiting for a sign. His eyes trained on the heavens, He begged forgiveness for some unknown sin.

"What do I do, my Alice, when the gods have surly turned upon me." He whispered. There was a note in his voice of misery. His voice seemed to be reciting it, as though a priest would recite a long memorized prayer. He sat on the stairs, and I could feel his heart breaking. I felt the injustice, I felt the ,misery, and I felt the absolute, heart-rending sadness. Confused at the emotions so foreign to me, I looked down, wondering why my heart was breaking so. And I looked uo this beautiful boy, and I suddenly seemed connected to him.

I felt what he felt, and I hoped against hope that I could comfort him.

I finally emerged from the corner, pushing myself into his view, and his looked up. His glorious, butterscotch eyes were agonized, and I wished to take that pain away. Replace his broken heart with my whole one. I advanced towards him slowly.

"your not alone…" I whimpered to him, trying to comfort him, trying to help him find a shred of confidence to build off of. He looked at my, confusion suddenly overtaking his features.

I froze, and unease crept down my spine like ice. A gust of wind hit my back. Someone had opened the door behind me; the cool air blew my hair out around me.

The boy stiffened, and his features glossed over.

His eyes went black with a hunger that both frightened me and warned me.

Before I could move, before I could even react, he had launched himself towards me, and we where both flying backwards.

A/N Wanna know what happens…? Please, review for a fast update! Sorry that this chapter was rather short and hurried! D


	9. Chapter 7

A/N I'm so sorry for the long pause in between updates! As a treat, heres a longer chapter with a few answers, and twice as many questions.

Chapter Seven-

Hermione's POV

My back slammed into the floor with a slam. The earth shattering impact woke me from my daze, and my eyes slowly focused on The boy's face. He was hovering over me, coiled like a panther and snarling at the doorway. I gasped, trying to sit up, but his position over me prevented any movement. I twisted, trying to spot what he was growling at. His eyes were a frightening coal black.

In the doorway stood two, hooded figures. As they came inside, they threw back their hoods, grinning.

I froze under the mysterious boy, frightened merely by their smiles.

The first was huge, with the build of a serious weightlifter. I gazed into his frightening red eyes and momentarily forgot who was hovering over me. He smirked and I gasped, I quickly re-focused my attention on the smaller one. Dainty, she seemed to skip across the floor with lightness in her foot, but none in her heart. Her eyes where the same dramatic burgundy, and I shuddered underneath my protector.

"Jane, Felix." The boy greeted both coolly, by now back on his feet. His stance in front of me struck me as odd. It was protective, a stance always on the border of a crouch. The Male, Felix, took great notice of this, and tensed slightly. However, Jane stood either oblivious or without care. She was small, tiny as a doll next to her large companion.

"We merely came to renew our offer and ask you a few questions." Jane murmured smoothly, and this boy's face twisted into an unfamiliar scowl.

"I must decline your first request… And as for the latter…" He gazed at Jane questioningly. "What kind of questions." He seemed truly confused and more than a little wary. Jane's face remained smooth and unaffected, but her companion roared in fury. Felix was on the verge of lunged at my protector, and the blonde boy immediately lowered himself to a crouch.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Felix yelled, jabbing an accusing finger in the boy's direction. His eyebrows furrowed, and a snarl ripped from his throat due to the offensive gesture. Felix continued, ignoring the snarl.

"Where have the Cullen's run off too?!?" Felix snarled, the growl a low-pitched, gravely sound. I shrunk backwards instinctively, but I knew, somehow, that This completely gorgeous and hallucinatory angel was strong enough on his own.

However, instead of the familiar defensive crouch, the boy had straitened, and a look of complete and total confusion had graced his features.

"My family… is gone?" He gasped, nearly staggering into me.

"You really…know nothing?" Felix asked, completely taken of guard. At that moment, Jane stepped into the conversation.

"If he will not talk, I will torture him into it!" He snarled, and locked her frightening burgundy eyes on the boy. I felt a shudder rippled down his spine, and then the world was shredded apart.

My protector had fallen to his knees, clutching his head and crying out in pain. It was a frustrated sound, halfway between pain and hindrance. At this point, it was time to act. I drew my wand, and pointed it at the two figures, shrieking.

"_Wingardium leviosa_!" The two hooded figures rose off of the ground, and Jane's concentration broke.

"Foolish girl! What is this trickery?!" Jane screamed, very annoyed at this contravention of her focus. The headmaster came sprinting into the room, flanked by teachers. Professor Dumbledore stood before us, a shield as the two dangerous characters fell to the ground. Dumbledore chuckled as Jane fixed her eyes on him, willing the horrible power of hers to come to work on Dumbledore.

"That won't work on me, friends of the Volturi." Dumbledore told them, and Jane gasped in annoyance.

"We won't forget this embarrassment!" Jane shrieked in rage, and she and Felix streaked towards the door. They moved fast, arrows from a bow, and were out the door with a split second.

Dumbledore turned to the fallen blonde boy, who was panting to regain his breath. "Jasper, help Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room" He commanded the boy, whom I now knew to be named Jasper. Jasper turned to me, uncertainty in his eyes.

Jasper's Point of View 

If I scared this human off, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. She had willingly come forwards to comfort me, and had nearly been slaughtered before my eyes. The sudden protectiveness that came over me when I looked at her frightened me immensely. I could not find myself attached to this human, romantically or otherwise. I was in a hopeless situation, and in desperate need in help.

Further more, I have angered the Volturi and they will come to take revenge on me. To top that off- my family has disappeared unexpectedly. I needed to contact them.

I gazed towards this curious human with a new light to my eyes. She was still covered in the scent of my la tua contante. I had heard others referring to her in conversations they had not intended me to hear.

Luna Lovegood.

**A/N Yay, another chapter done. --;; My goodness, this took long- I had impassable writers block! Reviews, my luffies**

**Wit**


End file.
